


Episodes

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Introspection, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Gayle struggles with what the guidance counselor refers to as episodes.





	Episodes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Bob's Burgers' nor am I profiting off this.

The guidance counselor refers to her outbursts as concerning. Episodes which disrupt the learning process for everyone. Linda is called out of class to calm her down, because this episode is worse. 

Her glasses have paint on them. Today is pink, because she tried making another animal anus in art class. Their parents will hang the art on the fridge and call it beautiful. 

"You need to clean your glasses off, hun, okay?" Linda squeezes her hand. "I'll talk to the counselor." 

Their parents call her episodes artistic, but they're still searching for medicine. 

No one likes them. Even her.


End file.
